glee_spotlightfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:JaymieMichele/Glee: Spotlight — Auditions!
Hi, so I'm seriously in need of a few people to audition for this fanfiction series. These are only auditions for male characters, along with a transgender character (male to female). This may sound slightly sexist (alliteration, ha) but I do have good reason for it. The reason I am currently only asking for male characters is because I Have recently realised that all the new characters I'm creating with the exception two are all female, and there are way too many female characters in the series right now. Literally, I've created a ton of new characters and every single one of the, is a girl apart from two! These two male characters are Becca's biological father and Ella's old childhood friend/current boyfriend. So, I really need some new male characters fast, but I'm having a little trouble making some guy characters. This is why I have decided to hold auditions, so that I can get your help! There are some specific roles that I need, but if you aren't really a fan of any of these roles then you can create one yourself. The character you create could be anyone — a random male student at William McKinley, a random male student from another school, a parent or other family member of one of the current characters, a teacher, etc. It's completely up to you! However, could some of you please audition for the roles I have already planned out? These are important roles that I really need/want to work into my series. Seriously, of you don't want to audition for any of those then really, just go right ahead and make up your own character. So, these are the few specific roles I need: *A transgender character — this character must be male to female, not female to male. Whether this character is interested in guys or girls, you decide. *A homophobic jock — this character will be a footballer who bullies the glee club and strongly hates on homosexuals and bisexuals. This character can turn out to be a closeted gay or can be straight. You decide. *A new love interest for Alyza — this character will be kind of new in town. He will have originally from Lima, but has been living in Chicago since his college years. He will have just moved back to Lima, Ohio and will possibly be a new love interest for the glee club director. Due to being interested in Alyza, this character must be either straight or bisexual. Okay, so they are the only specific roles I need; you can create your own now! There is a form that you absolutely must fill out, and if the form is completed incorrectly, then your audition will be disqualified and your character will definitely not be chosen. All of these fields are required apart from the last field which is optional. If your audition is disqualified then you are still able to create a new audition, as long as you complete your form correctly this time. If you fill in your audition form incorrectly three times, then you will not be allowed to audition again. Not in this set of auditions, anyway. You will be allowed to audition in any future set of auditions, just not this set. Here is the form: * Name: (full name, please) * Role: (if you are making up your own character, please specify their role) * Age: * Birthday: * Sexuality: (remember – not everyone can be gay/bisexual; some guys have gotta be straight) * Biography: (what has their life been like so far?) * Personality: (don't make them perfect) * Physical Appearance: * Talents: * Strengths: * Weaknesses: * Vulnerabilities: * Celebrity Portrayer: * Anything Else: (is there anything else I need to know about your character? not required if there's nothing else I should know) Also, if there are any specific story lines that you would be interested in your character having, then please let me know either in a comment or by leaving me a message on my message wall! Category:Blog posts